


We're Going On A Trip, In Our Favorite Rocket Ship

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Family Fluff, Fluff, Imagination, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, parents!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: In his imagination, A.J Hummel-Anderson imagines his an amazing Space Commander. But once 7:00 PM rolls around, he must wait to continue his amazing adventures in space until the next day. Which Blaine and Kurt will make sure is more fantastically incredible than the day before.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We're Going On A Trip, In Our Favorite Rocket Ship

**A/N: This fic was inspired by this Fanart[Here](https://www.deviantart.com/muchacha10/art/Klaine-AJ-s-Awesome-Spaceship-208078708) \- that was made by [Muchacha10](https://www.deviantart.com/muchacha10) on DeviantArt. So go show her some love! And as well as many fics made by my contemporaries. Especially the multi-chaptered Daddies by [GirlFromTheWest](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2700140/GirlFromTheWest) which you can find: [Here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6656989/1/Daddies)! Go check out that story, it's one of my favorites I've ever read on the website where I got my start: FanFiction dot net. So I hope you enjoy this fluffy story.   
  
**

* * *

_  
"Pew! Pew!" Commander Hummel-Anderson flew through space, spinning by asteroid fields and swirling planets made of several colors including green, yellow, orange, and beige. He shot squishy squids and chaotic creatures that flew through the air._

_"Thwee dow, fi to go!" August zapped a few dozen rocks crazy comets. He spun close the rings of Saturn and looked outside his tiny pilot window. The Planets danced across the sky that was dotted with tiny sparkling stars._

_When the little one looked back forward he gasped and saw a giant spinning black hole. He clicked and pressed buttons, pulled levers as he tried everything in his power to get away..._

_"Nooooo! Heeelp! Noooo..."  
  
_

* * *

  
"Nooooooo!" August then giggled as he heard gurgling noises from deep in his voice and flailing his arms as he attempted to become another mutated monster that flew through the Galaxy. Against his own permission, a tiny yawn escaped the younger Hummel-Anderson's throat.

"I think someone's tired," Blaine spoke as he broke his disgustingly despicable character to speak to his and Kurt's son, "Let's get this little Astronaut to bed," He said as he picked up August, "You can go on another mission tomorrow, K Pal?" The curly-haired bundle of energy nodded as if he was impersonating a bobblehead as he was excited for more "bouncing off the walls" action the next day.

Blaine lied the cutie in his bed and gave him a tiny alien plushie to squeeze as he slept. "Goodnight, Commander August," Blaine said and saluted the young soldier, who did the same before he dozed off into a deep sleep. Possibly dreaming of squashing more enemies in the realms of space.

Kurt came up behind his husband and gave him a big hug. "How did we get so lucky?" The older man questioned. Blaine turned his head and grinned at the man with the bold black framed and spoke one last soft sentence, "I have no idea..."

The two then retired in their own bedroom as they were both going to need their energy for another day of The Marvelous Adventures of August James Hummel-Anderson: Space Commander.


End file.
